


Coffee, Sleep, & Sex

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Literally just porn without plot. Like hot sex with our boys. Hehe





	Coffee, Sleep, & Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Blondie owns it.

Harry's vision was blurred from sleep, or lack of. He peeled back the covers and put his glasses on crookedly before trudging out of bed. He desperately needed a shower, caffeine, and a  _better_ night sleep. His bare feet slapped against the linoleum floors as he found his way into the kitchen. Silently cursing Severus for not putting hangover draughts out before hand, he turned on the coffee maker and rubbed his eyes. The sun was entirely too bright and he was entirely too tired for this morning.

He groaned as he read the timer on the oven.  _6:12 am_ it read. His exhaustion was surely validated now since he had arrived home somewhere around 3 am, and spent a good half hour with Severus and a sloppy drunken blowjob before he finally collapsed. The previous night to which led on the hangover was the Election Ball. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been elected the new minister. With champagne and a dance floor courtesy of Malfoy Manor, Harry and Severus couldn't fight the urge to get wasted like everybody else who attended. It was a shock they even got home since most of the guests had been given a room to stay in.

The coffee maker made it's normal grounding noise that tore waves of pain through Harry's head. He was half tempted to shut it off and just get back into bed, but the ache in his head needed to be relieved and he didn't dare try to find a draught in Severus' stock, in fear he would probably take the wrong potion and end up with no bones for a week. The grounding noise came to an end  _finally_ and Harry put the groundings into the filter. Why he didn't use magic to do this? Who knows.

Harry heard the sound of feet approaching into the kitchen as he prepared two mugs. He set the newly cleaned coffee pot under the spout as he found Severus walking in, looking just as groggy as he was. His husband sure did look gorgeous in a grey cotton tee shirt and scruffy blue boxers. More clothes than Harry had been wearing, since he found himself in tight green Y-fronts and a loosely draped white button up shirt, that must've been Severus' since it was entirely too large on his small frame. His hair looked like a frayed broomstick and he smelled like a brewery.

Severus groaned and stretched as he came up behind Harry, gently gripping his hips. Harry could feel his morning erection pushing into the crook of his arse as Severus pushed into him, kissing gently on his neck. 

"You're in an awful good mood today." Harry said as he tried not to laugh. He yelped and giggled as Severus smacked his arse and rubbed his palms around the globes. Harry let out a breathy moan as he felt Severus' palms rub lower down the back of his thighs, his rapidly growing erection pressed against the kitchen drawer.

"I'm always in a good mood." Severus whispered in a seductive tone. His breath in Harry's ear smelled like champagne and cock from the night before. Harry felt himself involuntarily grinding closer to the warm body that wrapped itself around him.

"Fucking tease." Harry breathed in a slight moan. Harry tried to focus and pour the finished coffee into the mugs but felt himself start to falter when Severus' finger crept inside the waistline of his underwear. Those fingertips slid down Harry's thighs, barely touching skin as the drove down. 

"I have such a headache." Harry complained as he cradled his forehead into his hand. "I'm never drinking that much again." 

"You know, endorphins make a great headache relief." Severus said with a shit eating grin as he smacked Harry's ass "I'll show you how to get those endorphins going."

Severus' fingers slowly pulled down the green underwear, exposing Harry's round and supple ass. Severus splayed his fingers over the cheeks and gradually gripped them harder and harder. Harry finally gave up on the coffee and pushed the mugs to the side. Severus' breath was growing heavier on Harry's neck from the growing pleasure he was getting from making Harry moan.

Harry was swiftly lifted and set upon the counter with Severus in between his legs. Harry cupped his lovers' face and passionately attached his lips to his mate's. Severus' tongue fought for dominance and Harry gave into the sweet tongue that drove him mad. Their mouths attacking each other fiercely, leaving them both with swollen lips that held bite marks. 

Harry cried out when he felt the potion stained fingers grabbing his cock. The same lips that invaded his were now sucking down his neck, leaving splotches of red marks. He surrendered himself to the hand that vigorously wanked him, pulling him closer and closer and stopping. Severus always got off on watching Harry come  _so_ close but not letting him have the release he craved. Harry found it particularly annoying that he would let himself come so undone just to achieve orgasm but, anything for Severus right? 

Severus let go of Harry's cock and started to drop his own boxers, letting them fall to his feet. Harry watched with his eyes wide as Severus stroked his own swollen prick, after muttering a lubrication charm on himself. Harry was always in shock when he saw the stunning cock his lover had. 

Severus lathered the remaining lubricant onto Harry's swelling prick as he writhed in need underneath the older man's touch. Harry moaned as he felt Severus' cock glide onto his own  between the potion masters's hand. Severus rutted his cock against Harry's, pushing them both through the small hole his hand shaped. The obscene cries Harry made were like a symphony into his ears, with each thrust milking more delicious moans.

"Severus, not gonna last long." Harry grounded out as he pushed more violently against the pulsing prick that he had grown to worship. Before he could receive his so craved release, Severus bent down and took Harry's erection down his throat in one swallow; taking his breath away. 

A talented tongue traced up the large vein on the back side of Harry's cock, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Severus continued to engulf his lover's member as deep as he could take it. Adding more pleasure by cradling Harry's heavying sac, Severus lapped the head of the reddened cock and swirled his lips around the tip. 

"Severus" Harry warned in hopes his lover would get the idea he didnt want this to end so soon. Severus deep throated him once more before pulling back and attacking his lips in a fierce kiss.

Severus pulled Harry's legs over his shoulders, pulling Harry's ass over the egde of the counter. Severus could tell that Harry was still very stretched from the night before, and truth be told; he didnt think he could last long enough to stretch Harry without coming.

Severus lined himself up with Harry's enterence and pushed the head of his cock into his lover. A matching gutteral moan came from both of them as Severus sheathed himself deep into Harry. 

"Oh Severus." Harry moaned as he bit his lip, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders for leverage. 

"Merlin Harry, you feel so amazing wrapped around my cock." Severus grunted and punctuated with a hard thrust. 

"More Severus please!" Harry begged.

"More what Harry? Use your words." Severus teased as he pulled out and thrust harder into the tight hole. 

"Need you, need your cock harder! Fuck me Severus damn it fuck me!" Harry cried out frustrated as he tried to push his ass harder onto Severus' prick.

Severus adjusted his stance and thrust directly into Harry's prostate, teasing the bundle of nerves until Harry was sobbing for more. 

Harry was a writhing screaming mess under Severus as the older man thrust ruthlessly into him. His prostate being hit with every hard pound into him was pushing him rapidly closer to climax. 

"Severus." Harry moaned to his lover as he felt like his eyes were going to roll back into his head. 

"Me too." Severus warned as he made his thrusts last longer and harder. The sound of flesh on flesh growing harsher and harsher. 

Severus started rapidly fisting Harry's cock and with three more thrusts, they both came with a large cry at the same time. Harry felt his hot spurts of cum wetting his chest and chin, along with bits hitting Severus' chin as he felt Severus release fill him to the brim.

Severus collapsed forward onto Harry as they both felt themselves breathing rapidly. Their high lingered around them with the beautiful afterglow they both felt. 

Harry giggled as he pulled Severus up to his lips and devoured his mouth with passion. 

"You're right, my headache is gone. Now take me to bed." Harry laughed tiredly as Severus carried him bridal style back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a kudos and comment some ideas that you would like to see in a story :) xox


End file.
